


Psycho 4

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Psycho 4

方灿的寝室里的构成非常特殊。本身每个宿舍都被分配到了四个同专业同级学生，但是由于其中一个人是本地学生，开学当天就退了寝室，另一个住了没多久，今年开学的时候也退了寝室在校外租了个房子和女朋友一起住去了。校方调剂了两个新生到他们寝室，但是与方灿和韩知城是不同专业的，上课时间互相不一样，很难得彼此都有闲时间在寝室会面。今天就算是难得，方灿推门进去的时候还见到了他学产品设计的室友，正蹲在桌子前吸着面条，见到方灿回来还打了声招呼。

“灿哥。”

“哦，你在啊。”方灿点了点头，打开柜子收拾着书包，突然想起什么的问道：“听说你们有集体写生的活动 ？”

“啊，那是隔壁画画的去踏青，我们哪有那么好命。听说去乡下呆一周呢。”

“哦。是挺不错的。”李旻浩并没有骗他，方灿心下了然，不再多问些什么。

“灿哥你还要出去？”

“嗯，学联有点事。晚点再回来。”

“说起来我多问一句，你最近和知城哥吵架了？”

“？”方灿停下动作疑惑的回头，“没有啊，为什么这么问？”

“知城哥最近心情不太好的样子，又好久没看到你们说话了。我还以为你们吵架了。”学弟摊手，“没有的话你也关心一下知城哥吧。”

经他这么一提方灿才发觉韩知城确实在自己面前已经消失了好几天了，“好，我现在去找他。”

方灿刚给韩知城发了消息就远远地看到了韩知城的影子，一个男生正站在他面前很激动的说着什么，韩知城抱着手臂，方灿看不清他的脸都能猜到他眉头皱成一团的样子，韩知城的左脚正焦躁的点着地面。那个男生越说越激动，甚至上手抓住了韩知城的肩膀。本不打算打扰他们的谈话的方灿感觉不对，上前两步格开那个人的手把韩知城揽到身前。

“你好，我是知城的朋友，有什么事吗？”方灿摆出个和气的笑容谨慎的打量着眼前的男生。韩知城惊呼了一声“灿哥”，方灿手掌下的肩膀放松了下来。对面的人被方灿的眼神蛰了一下，畏缩着收手。韩知城摆出十足的气势，黑着脸说道：

“我对你说的一点都不感兴趣。不骂你是我最后的客气，请你不要再缠着我了。”

打发走了那人后韩知城说请方灿吃饭，两人找了家麻辣烫面对面的坐着。默不作声的吃完一顿饭后方灿看韩知城还没有解释的意思，只得清了清嗓子主动搭话：

“那人是怎么回事？”

“隔壁学校的，想追我。死缠烂打的。”韩知城显然不愿意谈及这个话题，简短的回答道。

“有多久了？”

“大概两周前吧。”

方灿一皱眉，这件事发生的这么近他却一点都没察觉到：“为什么不和我说？”

韩知城看了他一眼，语气怨怼：“这有什么好说的。再说你又那么忙，说了有什么用。”

方灿被这个眼神看的一下子就心虚了。李旻浩出现后他最近确实对韩知城的关注减少了，也不能怪韩知城心里不是滋味。他只能老老实实道歉：“好吧，是哥对不起你。我道歉。”

“哥要是真的对不起我，就把你交往的对象介绍给我吧。”韩知城面上像毫不在意似的扔下一颗炸弹，“别跟我说没有，哥你最近太不对劲了，是个人都能看出来。而且你的手机屏幕，是你的女朋友吧？”

“……”方灿张了张嘴。他实在不知道要如何和韩知城谈起这件事，如果韩知城没看到他的手机屏幕的话他还能坦诚一部分，但是韩知城明确指出了那是个女生，这让方灿非常难以开口陈述这是个男人的照片的事实。方灿的人生原则之一就是诚实的活着，他也没法对韩知城撒谎，韩知城正目不转睛的盯着他，好像要把他的脸上盯出个洞来。

“到这份上了哥还不愿意跟我说吗？”僵持了半晌，韩知城放弃似的向后靠着椅背。

“……抱歉。”方灿感觉今天他光给韩知城道歉了，“因为真的不是女朋友……”

“啊行了我知道了，我不会再问了。”韩知城愠怒着站起身来，撞的椅子发出很大的声响，“等哥你什么时候想说再说吧。”

韩知城生了几天闷气，方灿觉得亏欠了韩知城，另外也担心韩知城再被骚扰，每天都贴身陪着。好在那人知趣的没有再来，韩知城的心情也好转了些。方灿尤为感激李旻浩这时候不在学校，不然他恐怕是不能抽身去见他，而李旻浩生气起来是什么样子方灿虽然不清楚但是也能直觉到会很棘手。说起来距离上次见面已经过了一周的时间了，方灿居然还有点想念李旻浩。和韩知城谈话后的那天他把手机壁纸换掉了，毕竟不无别人会看到他屏幕的可能，他不想让人看出来那是李旻浩，毕竟李旻浩喜欢穿女装这件事据方灿了解并不算是一个向大众公开了的事实，即使小道消息已经在校园里漫天飞舞，他也觉得他有义务保护李旻浩的隐私。

方灿拇指摩擦着黑色的手机屏幕坐在学生会办公室的窗边，李旻浩消失的非常彻底，自从上次通话后就再也没发过来任何消息，满打满算快两周了。方灿自认不是一个性欲很强的人，也算能克制自己，但是自从遇上了李旻浩他欲望的开关好像就被掰坏了一样，比如现在没能在这周被抚摸的身体里欲望正在阴影的角落里蠢蠢欲动，一些香艳的记忆碎片浮上脑海。方灿清了清嗓子解开两颗衬衫的扣子。现在教学楼里应该没有什么学生了、办公室里也就他一个人，方灿越坐越觉得焦躁，李旻浩的窃笑声仿佛就在他耳边。他收拾着桌面压制着脑子里乌七八糟的想法，如果他真的现在在办公室里做了什么恐怕他自己都不会原谅他自己。方灿很快就庆幸起了自己做了正确的抉择，因为他一出门就碰到了在走廊里乱晃的韩知城。

“在干嘛？”

韩知城差点没跳起来，“灿哥啊，别吓我啊！”

“嗯 ？”方灿看他神色慌张，感觉到了一丝不对劲，“怎么了？”

“他又来了……”韩知城苦着脸，“真是要疯了，我也没做什么啊！”

方灿正焦躁着，就有人现成的撞到枪口上。方灿一挑眉，他让韩知城拿着他的包，带着韩知城走回宿舍，他已经看到了一路跟着他们的人影，他不动声色的挡着韩知城的视线，把韩知城送到宿舍门后方灿假装落了东西让韩知城先上楼去了。韩知城猜到了方灿要做些什么的样子，他有点担心的看了一眼方灿，方灿拍了拍他，把他送到了楼梯上，自己同舍管打了个招呼，脚步轻松的走到了躲藏在拐角的那个男生面前。即使是漆黑的天色他也能轻松的锁定他的目标。方灿舔了舔唇角：

“我们去那边谈吧。”

男人的血液里天生就流动着暴力和欲望。方灿掐着对方的喉咙把他压在墙角，扯了一下嘴角，活动着腕子感受着受伤的程度。一个多月没打过架身手都有点迟钝了，嘴角被打了一点擦伤，不算严重。方灿木然的加大了手指的力度，那人脸色通红，看起来快晕过去了，方灿松开手他的身体就顺着墙体滑落了下来。方灿用脚尖踢了踢对方软绵绵的肥壮的大腿，他可以确定他至少一周起不来床。对于这种不堪一击的对手方灿没什么感想，身体里的火还没完全泄出去，这人连手皮都没让他破，以前他约架的那些人好歹还能让他流点血。

得到了对方再也不会接近韩知城的承诺后他有点百无聊赖。反正对方是隔壁学校的人，他也没必要担心消息会泄露出去。这人长得也足够难看，连李旻浩一半的好看都没有。方灿厌兮兮的蹲在原地看着他想，怪不得他会被韩知城厌恶。他拿出手机，韩知城给他发了几条信息，一开始是叫他注意安全，后来变成了舍管那边已经对付过去了让他早点回来。方灿蹲在后街的巷子里给韩知城回了个好。

方灿甩甩手把手机收起来，从漆黑的巷子深处往光亮的马路上走。尽管已经是深夜了，路上依旧有很多附近的学生，越接近巷口越能听到人生的嘈杂，远处的灯光下，方灿影影绰绰的看到前面有个人影。方灿眯着眼睛逐渐适应着光亮，在看清巷口站着的人是谁后脑子“轰”的一声变的一片空白，已经恢复到了原速的心跳瞬间将油门加到了最大。李旻浩正站在那里，浑身上下是清清爽爽的男生装扮，除了左耳戴着有些过长的流苏耳环，脸上带着方灿已经有两周没见到过的笑容。

“本来我是刚回来出来买瓶水的，没想到在这种情况下见面了。”李旻浩的目光从舔舐着方灿的身体，“人生真是处处充满惊喜啊，你说呢？方灿同学？”


End file.
